Poisoned
by Byakuxhisa4eva
Summary: With Rukia's wedding coming up, Byakuya readies himself to give away the last part of Hisana he has left. But old secrets and blood-stained plots come to light and it turns out Hisana never died of illness after all... ByakuHisa. Minor IchiRuki
1. Suspicions

**A/N: **Back with another ByakuHisa fic! In honor of the release of the third Bleach movie, Fade to Black, which I celebrate for the return of Hisana! Kinda based off of Chapter 6 of 'Unforgetable Memories', with the Kuchiki Elders and their evil, messed up minds. Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. If, by some amazing twist of fate I _DID, _Hisana would have come back to life (or death, technically) and be living happily ever after with Byakuya while the elders rot in the deepest depth of Hueco Mundo. **

* * *

**Poisoned**

**Chapter I: Suspicions**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

The long hallways of the Kuchiki mansion were eerily quiet as his sandaled feet padded along the wooden floors, the soft thumps of cloth against wood echoing softly off the panelled walls. His calm grey eyes surveyed the simply furnished hall, taking note of any irregularities that he would tell his head of housekeeping to fix later. He had not ventured into this area of the house for quite a while now, for he was rarely home these days, between supervising the reconstruction of the Seireitei after the Winter War, and dropping in on the human world occasionally to check on Rukia.

Now that the War with Aizen was over, ending with Soul Society's victory, peace was finally begin to settle down, in Seireitei and the world of the living. After the final battle, where Rukia had come dangerously close to death once again, in a overly done hostage situation by a rather desperate Aizen, the Kurosaki boy had finally realized his feelings for the petite shinigami.

Byakuya had given his blessing, albeit reluctantly, knowing that Rukia would be in good hands. He had wished them happiness, then retreated off to his manor visit his wife's shrine, and inform her of his decision. He knew she would have been happy, to see Rukia with the orange-haired shinigami.

A week ago, Kurosaki had finally obtained the courage to ask for Rukia's hand, and in a tension wrought, nerve-wracking meeting, Byakuya had given his consent to the marriage, knowing that Rukia would have gone ahead and married him regardless of what he said. He did, however, have one condition. Byakuya insisted the wedding beheld on the Kuchiki estate, and he would make all the required arrangements, in a true Kuchiki manor – it would be the wedding of the millennium.

* * *

Rukia had approached him soon after, with a request. He knew he would not have been able to deny her anything at that point, with her departure from his family so soon in the horizon, and her large doe-like eyes that reminded him so much of his wife.

"_Nii-sama, I would be greatly honoured, if you could lend me Hisana-sama's wedding kimono."_

Byakuya had froze, his eyes widening in shock in a very rare display of emotion. Dozens of images of ivory silk and pink cherry blossoms from his own wedding had flashed through his mind, along with the sparkling eyes that had haunted him for the past fifty years.

"_I'm- I'm sorry, Nii-sama," Rukia was quick to apologize, after glimpsing the clear look of pain in her brother's eyes, "I didn't mean-"_

"_It's quite alright Rukia, I'd be happy to lend it to you for __y__our wedding," Byakuya said, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I'm sure Hisana would have been delighted."_

_Rukia's eyes, eyes so like Hisana's, Byakuya thought miserably, lit up with happiness, the same way Hisana's did, and she threw her arms around the older noble. _

"_Oh thank you, Nii-sama, thank you."_

* * *

Byakuya had not seen the kimono in years – all Hisana's clothes and belongings had been packed away after her death; it pained him too much to open his closet every morning and be reminded of the clothes that she used to wear. But in his mind's eye, he knew exactly where the kimono was, even after half a century's worth of neglect.

He entered the storage room, which was spotless due to the constant housekeeping, with heavy heart and tired eyes. He wasn't sure his heart was ready for such close proximity to her garments, even after all this time. Even so, he knew Rukia would be happy, and he made his way to the neatly sacked lacquered boxes in the corner of the room.

The largest box in the pile was also the most ornately decorated, with pearl cherry blossoms encrusted onto the onyx surface, and small diamonds twinkling in the fading evening light. He reached over to undo the clasp; his fingers were trembling. The first second after it was opened, Byakuya was hit with a wave of nostalgia, her perfume – cherry blossoms with a tint of honey – had been preserved flawlessly within the silk, and for a second, it was almost as if she was right by his side again.

Maybe it was still too early for this. He wasn't ready in the least.

Rukia. He would do this, for Rukia's sake.

His shaking hands lifted the bundle of carefully folded silk from the satin-lined case, and unfurled the robe before him – it was exactly as he remembered it. The same ivory silk with the pearl-like sheen, woven with the same design of blossoms in the same silver thread. The heavy silk obi was still in the box, with the ties and binding that held the kimono together folded neatly and placed on top. A smaller, though just as richly decorated box sat nested in the corner. Byakuya knew what it was, but he reached for it anyway.

An ivory pin was nestled in the plush lining, with silk blossoms neatly arranged and diamonds embedded in the center, and sparkling jewels dangled off fine silver chains. It had contrasted so nicely with her midnight locks – he couldn't take his eyes off her the entire ceremony.

The noble closed his eyes in reminiscence, and visions of a white-clad goddess – _his _goddess – calling his name over and over entered his mind, holding a hand out and smiling up at him with the small little smile that had made him fall in love with her.

Hisana...Hisana...

_Byakuya-sama..._

Lost in his thoughts, Byakuya allowed the tiniest curve of his lips to break free from his solemn mask, as he brought himself back to a time where he had been happiest...

A sudden slamming of a fist on a table jolted him out of his pleasant memories. His eyes shot opened. There shouldn't have been anyone in this wing of the manor, nobody ever came here anymore – were there intruders? Byakuya almost pitied the poor soul that would even try to steal from the House of Kuchiki, but seeing as his private security force did not usually patrol this area of his estate, he decided to check himself.

Reiatsu masked, Byakuya shunpo-ed to the faint reiatsu he could sense, and concluded that this intruder must not be very powerful, given the rather weak sliver of spiritual pressure. As he drew nearer, his ears picked up on the faint sound of many voices murmuring – rather elderly voices, in fact.

"...candidates...we need an heir soon..."

Byakuya relaxed slightly. It was only the elders, in another one of their pointless meetings to discuss the future of the clan, and attempt to produce new schemes to try and get him to remarry, despite his constant objections. He could never replace Hisana.

_Nobody _could every replace Hisana.

Byakuya turned to leave, not really wanting to listen to the boring, monotonous thoughts of the elder's meeting.

"We got rid of that wench before, it's time we got a proper lady in the house."

Byakuya froze. His chest tightened. He had always had a sinking suspicion, a tiny little portion of his mind had always nagged at his brain, but he had never really given it much thought. Could they have really...?

He turned on his heel and strained his ears to pick up any noises emitted on the other side of the thin shoji screen. It would have been a sight to behold, the dignified Kuchiki head eavesdropping like a child, but Byakuya, at this point, could have cared less where Hisana was involved.

"Silence! Takeharu, we can never be to careful. Servants may overhear us. You know how they were all so fond of her. They might rat us out to Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya clenched his fists, drawing on his strongest will to not storm in there and kill them all slowly one by one. The rational part of his mind took over; he had no proof yet; maybe he was just jumping to conclusions. They could be talking about anybody.

A sinking feeling in his chest told him he already knew the truth of that.

"Nonsense, I've told all the servants to stay away from this area for today. Byakuya-sama is away on business in the human world. There is no one but us."

_'If only you knew,'_ Byakuya thought.

"Have you burned the letters? And the instructions? The...emergency dose? We have no need of them now that the girl will be marrying out soon; she can no longer become head."

Rukia? They were going to hurt _Rukia? _His heart thumped in his chest, and the protective side of him vowed revenge against anyone, _anyone, _who hurt Rukia. Perhaps it had started out as just a promise, but Rukia now meant so much more.

"I was planning on doing so today after this meeting, I have already packaged them to be burnt. After today, all evidence of _Lady Kuchiki's_," the elder sneered, "death will be erased. Permanently."

"Excellent." The head elder, Hideyoshi nodded approvingly. "And the dosage? Surely you cannot plan to burn that."

"They are with the rest of the letters in the bottom drawer of my cabinet, beneath a false bottom. I will have it removed far from the estate."

"Good." Another nod. "Now, let us continue with the agenda – finances. The Seireitei has recently approved..."

Byakuya had stopped listening. His mind was a mess, a jumble of incoherent thoughts and feelings. His most dreaded suspicion regarding the strange details of Hisana's death had just been confirmed. Hisana...had not died because of some mythical illness so rare that it was beyond Unohana-taicho's capabilities to cure; she was _poisoned. _

By members of her own household. And were ready to poison Rukia too, if Byakuya had decided to name her his heir.

Hisana had been taken away from him because of the elders. Because they had been afraid of the next clan leader descending from a mere _commoner. _It was because of them that Hisana never got to meet Rukia, never was able to live peacefully, had died plagued with guilt and sorrow, full of hurt and sadness and regret.

It was all because of them.

Byakuya turned on his heel and fled the hall.

He had to find those letters.


	2. Unveiled Secrets

**Poisoned**

**Chapter II: Unveiled Secrets**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

Byakuya pushed aside the shoji screen with vigour, his heart pounding so loudly he swore it echoed around the empty room. He was breathing heavily, not from exhaustion or lack of breath, but from the fury that was coursing through his veins.

The elders' meeting was bound to last another twenty minutes, at most. The last subject he had heard them mention – finances – were generally kept towards ends of meetings. He had to be quick. He needed those letters.

There was only one chest of drawers in the room, thank goodness. His feet practically ran him over to it, and in a frenzied state, he barely noticed his hands shaking as he yanked open the bottom-most drawer and shifted hastily through it's contents.

False bottom...false bottom...

Quickly, he pulled out all the contents of the drawer and piled them on the floor beside him. Papers, textbooks, a leather bound copy of all the laws of Soul Society. He pulled the drawer off it's frame, tilting it slightly and holding it to the light, trying to spot some usual feature that would allow him to open the false bottom. He ran his fingers across the bottom, and along the sides. Nothing.

He flipped it over. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears now. Situated on upper left corner of the bottom was a simple combination lock, with three sets of numbers that had to match up for it to open. Byakuya would have smirked in if it was any other case, it was so easy; but not this time, this was too important.

He ran his fingers over the metal knobs, pushing his reiatsu through the rotating metal wheels, spinning them over and over through different combinations until the right one was reached. _Click. _The bottom of the draw fell away, and out fell a flat, simply wrapped package, tied with hemp string, a small blue bottle tucked securely under the knot.

Byakuya grabbed the package and shoved it roughly under his robes. He didn't have time to read it now. The elders could not discover him in their rooms. It would lead to confrontations Byakuya wasn't quite ready to face yet. Even if they discovered the missing package afterwards, they would not confront him about it – they couldn't be sure their head knew, and asking would only make them seem all the more suspicious.

He shoved the plank that was the bottom back into place, and ran his fingers over the numbers to a random combination. The drawer was shoved back in, and it's content's replaced exactly as he had found them.

His eyes surveyed the room once, making sure everything was in place; nothing could reveal that someone else had been here. Satisfied, he shut the door quietly and hurried to his own private quarters with a shunpo speed he did not even know he was capable of.

* * *

Byakuya stared coolly at the simple package in front of him, his face expressionless, though his insides were churning with terror and anxiety. The package at sat on his desk held the secrets to everything he regretted in life, secrets to the mysteries behind Hisana's death that had never been made clear.

Whatever was hidden beneath the folds of brown paper could shatter the illusion he had lived with for the past fifty years; destroy his image of death and splinter his heart once again, this time beyond repair.

With a trembling hand, he reached over and pulled the rough hemp string that bound the paper together, and unfolded the packaging with the greatest care, as if it would turn to dust if he was not careful. The wrapping opened, his grey eyes saw only a simple stack of letters, in a slanted handwriting, in fading ink, on expensive pieces of parchment.

He picked up the first one, and began to read.

* * *

_To the noble House of Kuchiki,_

_I have received your letters under the safest circumstances, passed, untouched, through my spies and seen by no one but us. I have no objection to aiding your most noble house with whatever problems that may arise, and shall offer my utmost ability to fulfill your expectations; with a reasonable price, of course. _

_I am certain there is something within my power to grant your request; however, due to the delicacy of human nature and the subtle differences that vary from soul to soul, I cannot prescribe any medication to perfectly suit your needs until I have seen and examined said patient in person. _

_Until then, I am afraid that there is nothing else within my power that will be of use to you – you must realize that any miscalculations on both our parts may lead to our discovery and my career as a reputable doctor will be gone as we know it. _

_Regards, _

_Takeda Kazuo_

* * *

_Takeda Kazuo,_

_We expect nothing but perfection. It is realized that any mishap or slip of tongue may cause both our reputations to become significantly tainted. We understand that there are certain things that are not in the power of people to do, and have agreed that if you require to examine the patient in question personally, we will agree to arrange for your immediate visit, under an alternate alias, of course. _

_We expect your presence at the Kuchiki manor in a fortnight, at midday, for it is the only time our Lord Kuchiki will be away on business. We cannot possible secure any other time, for our Lord is the most diligent of leaders, and will immediate suspect us of any foul play. _

_As expected, you will be rewarded generously for your services. _

_House of Kuchiki_

* * *

_To the House of Kuchiki,_

_After having examined your Lady, and my own personal supply of drugs, I have obtained the ideal medication to meet your requirements. It is a rare mixture of nightshade plant and select other chemicals, brewed so as to erase all traces of itself from the body after the soul as passed. There will be nothing to prove that Lady Kuchiki's death was anything but an illness contracted in the dilapidated conditions of the Rukongai district. _

_I have included one dozen doses of the select poison, in the larger crystalline blue bottle, to be given at a regular interval every month, for one year. The doses, once administered, will remain in the system until the results of the last dose, and then will remove all traces of itself soon thereafter. _

_The emergency dose you requested has also been included and labelled – it is the smaller of the two bottles. _

_I am pleased to be of service. _

_Takeda Kazuo_

* * *

_Takeda Kazuo, _

_It has been one year since we have last come into contact, and we are pleased to inform you of the effectiveness of your prescribed medication dosage. Lady Kuchiki has now passed from this world. There was no autopsy performed, as most believe, as you had said, that she had simply contracted an illness from her frequent visits to the upper Rukon districts – and our Lord had prohibited any damage to her corpse, as he claimed he did not want to damage her body in any way, in death or in life. _

_We are greatly satisfied with the outcome of your service, and will be sending your payment via your private network immediately. _

_You have our expectations that none of what has occurred in the past year and half will ever be revealed, for both our sakes. These letters will be burned once we have secured our need for the extra dose we retain, and we expect that all letters you received regarding this topic will be destroyed, less they be found by suspicious persons. _

_Should any problems arise in the future, we will not hesitate to call upon you for your service. _

_The House of Kuchiki_

* * *

That was the last of the letters; then, a short newspaper article dated shortly after the last letter.

* * *

_Seireitei Times_

_In a recent investigation, it has been discovered that the renowned doctor, Takeda Kazuo, famous for his exclusive treatment of the noble class, had been murdered by an unknown force. Investigators are baffled as to who could have done this, and are unable to continue the case until further evidence can be obtained. _

_The late Takeda Kazuo was found by his apprentice, name withheld on request, on the floor of his apothecary, lying in a pool of his own blood. Unusually, but still unhelpful as of now, he was found grasping a bottle of blue crystalline, containing a poison that is know to kill slowly without trace nor tracks once the victim is dead. _

_Anyone with information regarding this case is encourage to step up and inform the proper authorities. _

* * *

Byakuya released his grasp of the sheets, letting them flutter to the floor soundlessly, his eyes lidded in uncomprehendable sadness.

_Hisana, I'm sorry. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Ahhh, cliffhangers, how I love thee. They're actually quite fun to write, especially if you've ending in a rather odd place and don't really know how to continue...

...I'm kinda hungry...so time to eat dinner! :P


	3. Past Affairs

**Poisoned**

**Chapter III: Past Affairs**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

Byakuya glided down the hall with an air of determination, a dark and furious aura swirling around him like flames. The maids in the hall immediately stepped out of the way, unnerved by their lord's intimidating aura as he brushed passed them, heading towards the Kuchiki library.

Byakuya slid the shoji door to the ancient library open, and lifting the candle from the stand inside the door and lighting it with kidō. The flame produced a large circle of light, enough to see roughly three meters in front of him. He knew the old law books were stored on the shelves near the back wall of the library, gathering dust from the centuries they had not been touched.

As he reached the towering shelf situated against the back wall, Byakuya raised the candleholder and moved it along the shelf, scanning the book titles and dates, searching for a piece of information that might help him in his quest. He pulled a thick, leather bound book from the shelf, thick with dust from years of neglect and heavy in his hands with it's five-hundred page thick text.

He retrieved a handkerchief from the folds of his robes, and wiped it across the leather cover, brushing away the layer of dust to reveal the title in elegant gold writing.

_Law of the Four Great Noble Families_

The last time the book of laws had been touched was over sixty years ago, by himself; he had been trying to find if there were any laws that would have stood in his way to his planned marriage to Hisana. He would have done it with or without the law's permission, but it never hurt to check.

_Section V: Article IV, Law III – While the council of Elders have considerable influence over family affairs, and may offer suggestions for who the selected is to wed, onlythe **current** head of the family in question can overrule a decision and has final say in this matter. _

After that point, he had never thought he would never have to touch the book that had controlled him for the majority of his childhood again – yet here he was, more than half a century later, with the same book only a completely different situation that was so closely connected at the same time.

He knew now that the Elders had undoubtly cause the death – he faltered over the word – of his beloved, and he would stop at no obstacle – even if it meant providing Seireitei with the biggest scandal since his marriage – to bring justice to his wife's – to Hisana's – memory.

He turned page after page of the sturdy yellow parchment, eyes flickering over certain laws that might be helpful in his case and storing them to memory, intent on searching for anything that would help him in his unusual case.

It was not often that the head of a family would bring his own council to trial.

Then finally, he found it. Hisana would be avenged.

_Section VII: Article X, Law XXIII – In the event legal means are needed to be charged upon members of the Four Great Noble households, be it by another member of nobility or a common soul, the following criteria must be met before placing charges:_

_i. The accusing party must provide sufficient, solid evidence of the charge – all investigations into unclear facts must be done before the final trial._

_ii. Witnesses must be provided on the accusing party's behalf, and be willing to testify._

_iii. In the case wherein either party is a head of house or the council of elders, the outcome of the case will be decided by the current Soutaichou and the captain rank officers of the Gotei Thirteen (13). __Fukutaichos may sit in for their captain should the captain be unavailable at the time of trial._

Byakuya's face did not change expression – his cold, stoic mask remained perfectly in place, unmoving, though his mind was moving faster than his fastest _shunpo _speed.

Byakuya was fairly sure that the letters and the blue bottle stashed away in his room would be sufficient evidence, even with no names except the occasional 'Lady Kuchiki' – with the dates and the peculiar circumstances, they could only refer to one person. No, that wasn't the least bit difficult. The problem was, where was he going to get witnesses?

It was not as if any one had actually _seen _them administer the poison – she had faded away slowly, painfully slowly, and even the greatest healer in Soul Society couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong. The doctor they had corresponded with in their plot had quite obviously been disposed of, by the looks of the newspaper clipping; silenced before his tongue could slip. Surely there had been someone – _anyone – _who knew _something..._

Then it hit him – in his head, for his stoic mask stayed intact and perfect – and Byakuya berated himself for not considering the possibility earlier.

The letters had mentioned that the doses had been given at regular intervals throughout a twelve month period. They most likely could not have forced Hisana to take it, for she'd surely tell him if they had made her drink something forcefully. No, they'd have to do it secretly, when Hisana would least expect it. In the most likely case, they had slipped it in her food – mixed it in with her afternoon tea, the only meal he was not present with her – at best.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. If so, the maid that had served Hisana for that year before her death had most likely been the one secretly slipping in the dose of poison every month, sending Hisana to her untimely death.

But was she still alive? The elders might have disposed of her the same way they had 'disposed' of the doctor after they had finished with him.

No – they wouldn't. All the maids resided in the servants wing of the manor – and Byakuya had a twenty-four hour guard patrolling the premises at all times – the death of a servant girl, especially one that Hisana had favoured, would have been far too noticeable and suspicious.

Byakuya wondered bitterly if Hisana had known that the delicate girl that had served her had been the one who was slowly stealing her life away, killing her and taking her away from him.

For now, Byakuya closed the book and replaced it in the exact spot between the two books he had found it, and left the library, blowing out his candle. He was going to pay the servant's quarters a visit.

* * *

"Aya – _Aya!"_

She looked up, surprised to see her friend, Michiko, running towards her, frantically waving her hand, a worried expression on her face. "Michiko, what is it?"

Michiko's blue eyes were wide with apprehension. "Lord Kuchiki wants to see you! Now! Oh, what did you do Aya?"

Aya dropped the broom she was holding in shock, letting it fall to the wooden floor with a loud clatter. "What?! I swear I didn't do anything! Did he say why?"

Her friend shook her head, "No, he didn't. But he looked impatient – come on! You'll find out eventually. Don't keep Lord Kuchiki waiting!"

They both ran down the hall, duties forgotten in their haste to reach their lord quickly, before they displeased him – they had been here long enough to know that Lord Kuchiki expected his orders to be carried out quickly and instantaneously. They slowed to a walk outside the master bedroom, where their supervisor, Kayako, stood nervously outside the door.

"There you are," she hissed, grabbing Aya by the arm, "Insolent girl. Who do you think you are, keeping Lord Kuchiki waiting?" She slid open the door and kneeled on the floor, motioning for Aya to do the same. "Lord Kuchiki, Aya has arrived."

A baritone voice replied quickly. "Very well, send her in."

"Of course, my Lord." Kayako seized Aya's arm, and roughly shoved her into the room, hissing into her ear. "Mind your manners, girl."

* * *

Byakuya surveyed the scene in front of him quietly. The servant girl – Hisana's main servant girl – Aya, was kneeling on the wooden floor, head bowed. Judging by the way her hands were shaking, she was quite nervous. Byakuya softened his tone of voice slightly – it would be no help to him if the girl was too scared to talk. "You may rise."

She rose, trembling, and adverted her eyes from his gaze. "Milord."

Byakuya frowned. "Look at me."

Her eyes were a soft shade of brown, clouded with fear and clearly on edge. Byakuya turned to gaze outside the window behind him. "You were my late wife's personal maid, were you not?"

"Yes, I served Lady Hisana before her death." Aya nodded slowly, confused as to why this was being brought up. Lady Hisana had been gone for years now, and though Aya had missed her kindness and compassion towards even the servants, she had learned to accept it and move on.

Byakuya did not turn around, only nodding his head in acknowledgement before speaking. "Recent events have come to light, and it turns out you may hold information I am in need of."

"I will serve milord to the best of my ability." Aya said, uncertain, "But I doubt I have this information you require."

Byakuya's expression remained unfazed. "I will be the judge of that."

She quickly bowed, "I apologize, milord. Forgive my impertinence."

Byakuya turned away from the window, shifting his gaze onto the girl in front of him. "What I am about to tell you is between just the two of us. You may not tell your friends or your superiors – even if the Elders question you, you are to remain silent. Understood?" His gaze was hard and demanding.

"Of-of course, milord," Aya replied, shaken by the intense gaze, "Anything you want."

"My late wife, Hisana, was poisoned." Byakuya said, eyes boring into hers, "And you were the one who killed her."

* * *

**A/N:** Ohohohoho...cliffhangers! Please review!


	4. Confessions

**Poisoned**

**Chapter IV: Confessions**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

_You were the one who killed her. _

"_What?!" _Aya gasped, eyes widening in shock, her breath constricting in her chest – the mere thought of doing something so horrid shook her to the core. "Mi'lord, surely you must be mistaken – I _adored _Lady Hisana. I would never,_ ever _do _anything _to hurt her!"

Byakuya did not look swayed, his grey eyes cold and accusing; it was as if he had stabbed her through her heart with a sharpened steel sword. "My sources have told me otherwise."

Aya took a series of deep breaths to attempt to calm herself, but her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, thumping against her ribcage, and her head, still in shock, seemed ready to burst. Her arms shook as she flung herself on her knees at Byakuya's feet, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please, _please, _milord," she gasped, her voice trembling as she quaked in terror, "you have to believe me – I would _die _before I would allow a single hair on milady's head to be tarnished. Lady Hisana was loved greatly among us servants – none more so than me."

The noble's stoic mask did not look the least bit affected by her sudden burst of emotions, nor her desperate pleading.

"_Please, _milord," Aya cried, her voice breaking, and gazing earnestly into his eyes through shimmering eyes full of tears, "You have to believe me." She raised a hand up to her mouth in an attempt to stifle an incoming sob, never breaking her eye contact with him.

"I beg of you..." she pleaded, eyes begging and desperate.

Byakuya's eyes softened slightly. Clearly, this girl hadn't the least idea of what he was accusing her of. He may have seemed emotionless to the outside world, but he was fairly adept at reading the emotions of others. The young girl's eyes, desperate and teary, wide and innocent, and so obviously distraught by his accusation, was not the one at fault. Few would look him straight in the eye if they were the one at fault.

Byakuya nodded – it was little more than a slight tilt of the head – but Aya knew she had been taken for truthful. She breathed a sigh of relief – but a nagging part of her conscience seemed to still prod the back of her mind.

"However, I'd still like to you answer some questions."

She blinked, confused, but closed her eyes and nodded; she could feel the wet tears drying on her eyelashes against her skin. "Of course, my lord." Her voice, she noticed, still stumbled over words; she was clearly still on edge.

"The year before Hisana passed away, you were the maid that served her to the most personal level."

Aya nodded, unblinking.

"Did you accompany her during her daily afternoon tea?"

Again, she nodded.

"Were you the one to serve her the tea?"

Nodding a third time, she timidly open her mouth to speak. "Yes, I would be the one to bring her the tea from the kitchens and pour it for her."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Did you noticed anything unusual about her drink? Was it always just the tea that she drank?"

Aya sat back on her heels, searching her mind, trying to remember anything she might have missed. "Every once in a while her medicine was added in her tea, but other than that, she never touched anything else."

Byakuya's eyes flashed dangerously.

She visibly jumped as her lord's eyes flashed suddenly, the light grey darkening as his pupils dilated. "Were you the one who mixed this medicine with her tea?"

She nodded, her throat suddenly very dry.

"Are you _positive _that this medicine was actually medication, prescribed by a notable physician?"

"I'm not sure, milord, " Aya murmured; her heartstrings pulled in her chest a little bit tighter with every passing second. "I was only told that it was her medication, and I was to slip it into her tea every month."

_Slip it in. _Byakuya's heart seemed to stop, as the words rang in his head. "Why was Hisana was not informed of this arrangement?" he demanded, fire springing to life in his eyes.

Aya shook her head slowly, suddenly realizing what this was leading too. "I was told that Lady Hisana was very sick, but refused to take her medicine, so I was to slip it in her tea, without her knowledge. I was told that unless she took her medicine, she would not survive!"

Byakuya grimaced. The irony of the situation seemed cruel and twisted; this girl clearly had been lied to and fooled, completely unaware of the consequences of her deeds. "And, who exactly, told you this?"

Aya suddenly felt very small as the truth dawned on her like a the sun on a new day, and her throat felt dry and scratchy, as if blocked by some unknown object. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it earlier.

"Well?" Byakuya said, impatiently, clearly wanting an answer.

"It was – it was..." She stuttered, her words forced unceremoniously out of her throat. No...no...

"It was – them..." Aya croaked, eyes blurring over with tears for the second time that day. The weight on her chest magnified tenfold, for now she knew what she had done. She struggled to hold back the river of tears that was threatening to overflow.

"Who exactly is 'them'?" He did not look pleased.

She diverted her eyes from his furious stare, and though she knew that he knew exactly what she was going to say, Aya knew that he wanted the conformation from her very lips – he wanted proof, solid proof, that she was the one who killed his beloved wife.

That she was a murderer.

"It was the Elders." She knew that something wasn't quite right all those years ago. Lady Hisana looked to be in perfect health, yet the Elders insisted that she was ill and had needed medicine. Aya, young and foolish back then, hadn't questioned them at all. If it was for her Lady Hisana, Aya knew she would have done anything for her well-being and happiness.

But now...demons clawed in her stomach and a cold hand grasped her heart, squeezing her to the point she was gasping to take in air. She, unknowingly, had killed her Lady. Killed the woman who had been kind to her, who had taken her in and sheltered and protected her for years. She had killed Lord Kuchiki's one and only love – the person who meant more to him than anyone else in the world, who he had fought so hard to keep by his side, only to have her taken away.

By her.

Aya suppressed the taste of bile that rose in her throat, disgusted at herself, at her actions. She had _killed_ someone – taken away a gracious Lady, a loving sister, and a much-loved wife.

She had killed Lady Kuchiki.

Killed Lord Kuchiki's wife.

Killed Lady Rukia's sister.

And killed part of her own heart.

Unable to hold it back any longer, she burst into tears. "I killed my Lady Hisana."

* * *

She had the saddest smile he had ever seen.

In their years together, smiles had always graced her face, but they very rarely reached her doe-like eyes. They always hinted at the sadness that she bottled up inside, at the pain she tried to hard to hide. She smiled politely at nobles, at shinigami, at everyone she knew, but despite the upwards curve of her lips, she never seemed truly happy.

The brightest smile he had ever seen on her was on their wedding day, as they spoke their vows and sipped their wine, as hundreds looked on as they became man and wife.

That was the happiest day of his life too – for, to him, it had represented the eternity they were about to spend together, the beginning of true happiness for the first time in his life. Hisana, dressed in a pearly white wedding kimono made of finest silk, smiling and laughing and enjoying herself in a rare moment of true joy, twirled in the delicate pink sakura petals falling with the gentle breeze, that framed locks of her ebony hair.

It was the most beautiful sight Byakuya had ever seen.

Her gentle beauty had been so ethereal that Byakuya had been rendered speechless for the first time in his very long life; it was as if a goddess had descended from the sky and graced him with her presence. The warm feeling in his chest grew so large that he felt ready to burst with love and affection for her, and his heart that had once been so small and cold had swollen until he could no longer contain it.

Byakuya closed his eyes tightly, bowing his head to the simple picture in front of him, as he begged for her forgiveness – for failing as a husband, for failing to protect her has he had vowed on their wedding day.

Five years was a small fraction of his life, minute in comparison to his rather long lifespan, but it was in those five short years that Byakuya had experienced emotions that he never though he would have – emotions he was taught never to have. Love and affection, guilt, sorrow, worry...the hurt of love that was held captive by a mysterious sister that had yet to be found.

For the second time in his life, Byakuya felt helpless and powerless – his heart ached and his eyes stung as he prayed to her memory, in hopes she might have something to say.

Memories had never been enough, they would never be enough, but it had been all he had for the past fifty years.

He had loved her more than anyone could ever know – more than anyone could ever comprehend. As he looked at her sadly smiling portrait in the private confines of his room, he smiled bitterly at the fact that it was him to could not prevent her from leaving him – him who wasn't strong enough to protect her from everyone else.

He bowed his head, and for the first time since that faithful morning fifty years ago, Byakuya shut his eyes tightly, a single glistening tear sparkling in the warm candlelight.

* * *

Rukia stepped quietly down the hallway, wary of the stiffness and tension that seemed to have blanketed the entire household. The maids that cleaned the hallway would not look her in the eye as she passed them, and quickly moved past her to another part of the mansion.

It was like being adopted for the first time all over again – with the curious stares and hushed whispers, and the gossip that ran behind her back like lightening; it was rather unsettling.

She paused in confusion has she heard the sound of muffled sobs behind a shoji screen, and the compassionate side of her took over as she raised her hand to knock on the wooden frame, ready to comfort whomever was crying.

"...Hisana."

Rukia abruptly stopped midway in shock. The name of her late sister was practically a forbidden word in the household, never mentioned, never spoken; it was an unsaid rule that was followed without thought or question, for everyone knew the effect it had on her still mourning brother. She lowered her hand, and pressed her ear lightly against the door, where the muffled sobs continued, curious as to why her sister's name was being mention by someone so distraught.

She strained her ears to listen. The voice spoken quietly, and was fragmented by an uncontrollable series of hiccups and sobs, but Rukia heard it clearly all the same.

"I killed Lady Hisana."

Rukia's heart froze in shock, her eyes widening, and she let the thick creamy card in her hand drop silently to the floor.

* * *

_We cordially invite you to the wedding of _

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_and _

_Kuchiki Rukia_

_to be held at 1:00pm on March 22nd, in the Kuchiki gardens.____

* * *

_**A/N: **I really don't like this chapter. I like the plot of it, but not the way I wrote it out so much...I've never really been good with interrogation scenes, especially emotional ones (anyone have any tips/suggestions?). I think when I have time, I'm definitely coming back to re-write this chapter. But for now, I guess it'll do...

But Rukia knows now! That probably wasn't exactly how Byakuya planned on her finding out, especially by Hisana's 'murderer', though I'm guessing if Byakuya had his way, Rukia would probably never know what _really _happened to Hisana.

...agh. I really hate this chapter. So much, that I'm going to stop looking at it right now.


	5. Court Proceedings

**Poisoned**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**Chapter V: Court Proceedings**

The moon was bright in the dark velvet sky, blanketing the room with a pearl-like luminescence, and millions of stars twinkled in the midnight sky. But his office in the Kuchiki residence was cold and dark, drafty from the one constantly open window and scarcely used fireplace.

Byakuya sat silently at his desk, eyes closed and face unmoving – anyone who would happen to walk by would think he was a statue, he was so still. Despite his unmoving body, his mind was a flurry of thoughts whirring around his head.

Just hours ago, he had gone to the First Division, and filed a request for a court trial later on next month. When the Captain General had read the details of the case – curious as to why and who _Kuchiki Byakuya _was taking to court – his eyebrow had rose so high that, had he had a hairline, it would have disappeared right into it.

-~-

"_This is a most unusual case, Kuchiki-taichou."_

_Byakuya nodded slightly, lips pressed together tightly. "Yes, it is."_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Yamamoto asked, flipping a page on Byakuya's request and reading through the elegant handwriting, "Your family will consider this betrayal to the highest degree – you may not have another moments' peace after this."_

"_It is not I who will betray them – for they have already betrayed me." Byakuya snapped, before realizing who he was talking to and retreating back to his emotionless facade, "I will not let my wife's possible murder go about unavenged."_

_The older captain sighed, a weary and tired sigh that could only come with age. "Very well, Kuchiki-taichou, I will approve your case. You have read the laws regarding this situation?"_

"_Of course." _

"_Then the date will be set for next month – the twenty-ninth of March. Be prepared, Kuchiki-__taichou__." Yamamoto stamped the file with a red seal, and closed the folder, setting it on his desk beside him. _

_The noble bowed slightly, before turning on his heel to leave the stuffy office. March twenty-ninth – only a week after Rukia's wedding. _

"_Kuchiki-__taichou__."_

_Byakuya paused, surprised at the sudden call-back. "Yes, Commander?"_

_Yamamoto almost seemed to hesitate before speaking – almost. "I was not closely acquainted with your wife, Kuchiki-taichou, and I realize that as the judge and the jury, we are not to be biased on the outcome. However, for your sake, I hope that this turns out well for you."_

_Byakuya's mouth sudden felt very dry, and gratitude stirred his cold heart. "Thank you, Commander."_

_-~-_

The letters he had discovered a week ago were scattered across the surface of his mahogany desk as he tirelessly searched their contents for any piece of critical information he might have missed.

He didn't really know what exactly he was looking for, but he scoured the text with the diligence of an army general at war, eyes flashing and mind calculating. He found nothing in the elegant text, but another problem soon arose in his mind.

_ii. Two witnesses must be provided on the accusing party's behalf, and be willing to testify._

_Two _witnesses. He had one – Aya, Hisana's maid – but he knew above all others that the law stood firm in this occasion, and that he would need to produce two witnesses or the case may be declared invalid. He knew the Elders had taken utmost care to cover their tracks – it was a miracle he was able to discover Aya in the first place – so where in the world was he going to find someone _else _to testify?

Even if there were people that knew – about Hisana, about the poison – it was fifty long years ago, they could be anywhere, or they could have already been reincarnated into the human world, with all their previous memories erased.

It would be like searching for an ant in an ant hole – what were the chances of finding the two right people in both Soul Society and on earth was extremely slim, practically non-existent.

His eyelids closed over his steel grey eyes, and he put a hand to his temple, rubbing circles in the skin in a poor attempt to lighten his incoming headache. Part of him didn't want to deal with his – with everything – and simply retreat into his world where peace and calm and memories of Hisana reigned supreme, but the Kuchiki noble knew that he would never be able to live with himself if he simply left things the way they were.

A knock on the door pulled him sharply from his thoughts with a weary face – it was almost midnight, the full moon high in the sky – who could possibly be here to see him so late? "Come in," Byakuya said, his surprise completely masked.

When the door slid open, a petite shinigami entered the room, and Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Nii-sama," Rukia intoned, bowing before the noble head, "Forgive me for my unexpected visit."

"Rukia," he replied, his sharp eyes staring straight at her, and mouth sloping into a frown when she did not meet his gaze. "What brings you here so late?"

Wide violet eyes evaded her brother's questioning gaze, and Byakuya's eyes narrowed when he noticed the tremble in her hands when she tried to speak. "Rukia, did someone hurt you?" he cut in, the underlying threat clear in his tone.

Rukia's eyes widened considerably in shock, before hastily replying, "Oh, no, of course no, Nii-sama," with a wild gesturing of her hands.

Byakuya did not failed to notice the tremble in her voice either – something was clearly bothering Rukia. "What is it then, Rukia? Something is clearly putting you ill at ease."

She stood in front of his desk, wringing her hands and trying to speak.

"Sit down, Rukia." he offered, gesturing to the wooden chair to his left.

His petite sister quickly crossed the distance of the hard wooden floor, before seating herself in the chair with the grace of practised nobility, placing her hands in her lap and delicately crossing her ankles. Her diamond engagement ring flashed in the pale moonlight.

Byakuya felt his heart tighten at the sight – even now, even now that he knew that Rukia and Hisana were as different as could be personality-wise, the physical appearance was so similar that memories of Hisana remained as if they had happened mere moments ago.

"Now Rukia," Byakuya spoke patiently, suppressing the nostalgia inside of him, "Tell me what is bothering you. Is there something wrong with your wedding plans?"

"No, it's not that..." She sighed, and took a deep breath, seemingly gathering her nerve and tightly squishing her nervousness. "Yesterday I heard one of the maids crying in her room, sobbing about...Hisana."

Byakuya felt his back stiffen instantly, and his mind was thrown into a state of controlled chaos.

Rukia continued on, seemingly finding her resolve. "I didn't hear much, but she said..." fear flashed in her wide eyes, and her voice broke a little at the end of the phrase. She breathed in a shuddering sigh. "She said she had killed Hisana-sama."

It felt like his heart had dropped to his stomach; his eyes widened in shock. So she knew...

"Is it true?" Rukia questioned, biting her lip, and staring at him for the first time with worried eyes, "Was Hisana-sama really murdered?"

Now it was Byakuya who struggled to breathe, his head in turmoil and conscience raging. Part of him told him not to tell her, to protect her from further pain, protect her as a big brother should, especially with her wedding so close, and just let him deal with it.

But another side demanded he tell her, that she more than anyone deserved to know the truth – deserved to know the truth of her sister's death; Byakuya knew that if he were ever in Rukia's shoes, he would definitely want to know the real happenings going on.

And, that part of him rationed, Rukia would have found out anyway – after all, it would be all over Seireitei headlines before long, and better she find out by him than through gossip and the media.

"Yes," he forced out, swallowing the lump that had developed in his throat, surprised at the relative smoothness of his voice, and taking in the shock in Rukia's eyes. "Yes, it's true. Hisana..." his fingers curled into a fist, his nails digging into his palm, "Hisana...was killed."

He could feel his heart clench at the realization all over again, that he couldn't protect her, that she was really gone...

"I...I...don't believe it," Rukia's head was bowed, her hand clenched in her robes, her voice cracking with restrained sobs. "I...don't believe it...why?" She bit her lip, and shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Why would anyone kill Hisana-sama?!" she cried, looking at him, wide-eyed, tears now falling freely against her pale skin.

"Jealously...honour, pride..." Byakuya whispered bitterly, "There were many things, but Hisana had always gotten the worst of it. I have seen what envy does to people, yet I still failed to protect Hisana. At the time, I had never thought they would do anything to this extent – I was a fool to not realize sooner."

Old memories welled up – the sly smiles, the sudden acceptance of her rank...how could he have been so ignorant?

"Perhaps I loved her far too much to ever consider the world outside the two of us –"

"No..." Rukia whispered, "You could have never loved her too much – but the hate of others can be just as strong."

The moonlight played across her delicate features, and in the half-shadows, she seemed like an other worldly being – illuminated and unreal.

"Maybe you were simply too devoted to ever even think about the possibility that she might one day leave your side."

* * *

**A/N: **Next chappie up! Sorry for the late update, but second term just ended, so all the teachers were piling the work on us like crazy. And we just had our mid-years too, so things have been pretty hectic lately. Anyway, I did manage to get this finished, so I'm pretty satisfied.

This was kinda a filler chapter though, but was trying to figure out how to let Rukia in on the situation, and this was the only way I could come up with. ^_^


	6. Stories To Be Told

**Poisoned**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**Chapter VI: Stories To Be Told**

"_Endo Sanosuke."_

"_Pardon?" Byakuya said, eyebrows raised. _

"_Endo Sanosuke, nii-sama." Rukia repeated, offering him a slip of paper, "He was that doctor's apprentice. He might have enough information to be your second witness. Find him."_

_Byakuya inclined his head, looking downward at the slip of paper in her hand, where a name and address were hazardously scrawled. "Rukia, how did you find this?"_

_Rukia hesitated, before breaking from her brother's gaze, "I went over all the letters and the newspaper article you told me about, and realized that though the doctor was murdered, the apprentice survived. I went into Rukongai and tracked him down." _

"_You went even though I told you not too?" Byakuya stated, looking at Rukia with a flat look in his eye, "Despite all I said?"_

_Rukia looked down at her feet, feeling her cheeks flare in embrassment. "Yes, nii-sama. I'm sorry...but, I really want to help you..."_

_A large hand on her head made her look up in surprise. Byakuya was looking down her, his lips tilting ever so slightly in a ghost of a smile. "Nii-sama?!" she gasped in shock._

"_Thank you, Rukia."_

* * *

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya nodded towards the shinigami seated behind the desk without so-much as looking in her direction, instead sweeping right past her into the dark doorway behind that lead into a large, cavernous chamber.

The Soul Society's library. Documents, manuscripts, and...records.

When he entered, a wave of dust immediately seemed to overwhelm his senses – the place hadn't been touched in so long due to lack of interest that even the air seemed stale. Nonetheless, Byakuya strolled forwards towards the glowing blue screen in the corner of the room; a computerized catalouge – one of the few useful inventions of Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

He entered 'Endo Sanosuke' with skilled ease, and waited. A screen popped up a second later, baring a quick overview of the very few facts know to Seireitei about him.

_Endo Sanosuke_

_Died circa. 1923 and sent to West Rukon, 23rd district.  
__Later apprenticed to Takeda Kazuo until latter's death in 1951.  
__Currently living in West Rukon, 15th district._

That was it. All the infromation the largest library in exisitence had to offer; but then again, Byakuya wasn't surprised – Endo Sanosuke was but one souls among billions, unimportant in the eyes of the world. It was only people of rank and importance that ever had entire biographies written about them – people like Byakuya himself and Captains of the Gotei Thirteen and others of noble descent.

For now, it was enough to go on.

He quickly copied down the information on the shhet Rukia had given him, and disappeared in a blur.

He didn't notice the silent figure that had been crouched in the corner; it too blurred and disappeared.

* * *

Chiyo hummed to herself quietly, raising the vial to eye level and carefully scruntinizing its appearance for moments before making note of such on the sheets beside her. She set the vial back onto the rack, and picked up the next one; the last in the row. After careful observation, she scrawled down a couple more notes, before putting her pen down and retreiving a larger beaker from the side.

Carefully, she slowly tipped the contents of the vial into the beaker that was full of a clear white liquid, watching in fascination as it smoke seemed to form where the two liquids met, like a gaseous substance suspending in the liquid.

Then, shattering the silence, the mixture exploded outwards, sending ripples of clear and purple liquid all over the room.

"I trust this is not a regular occurence?" an emotionless voice cut through the thick clouds that had begun to rise from the now steaming remains of the beaker.

Chiyo squeaked, surprised, whirling around to come face to face with a noble looking man, dressed in a shinigami uniform (was that a Captain's haori?) and a elegant scarf.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya." The man stated, and Chiyo followed her line of sight up to the tubes clamped in his hair – a sure sign of nobility. "Is Endo Sanosuke here?"

She blinked in confusion, why would this shinigami-noble be searching for her father? Surely he had not done anything wrong?

"Well?" Kuchiki Byakuya repeated, irratating becoming clear on his features. "Is he here?"

"Y-yes," Chiyo stuttered, bowing before him, "I'll go get him right away." With that, she fled behind a tattered curtain into the backrooms.

* * *

Moments later, a tall, middle-aged man emerged from behind the curtain, with Chiyo peering out nervously behind him.

"Kuchiki-sama," he bowed, "I am Endo Sanosuke. To what do I owe this honour?"

"I understand that you were apprenticed to the late Takeda Kazuo."

"Yes, that is true, Kuchiki-sama." Sanosuke confirmed.

"You were his apprentice at the time of his murder." Byakuya stated, inclining his head.

A flicker of hesitation passed through his eyes. "Chiyo," he addressed the young girl, "Go upstairs."

"But-" She began protesting, only to be cut off by the older man.

"Now."

"Alright."

When she had disappeared up the ragged flight of stairs, Sanosuke turned to the elegant noble. "To answer your question – yes, I was his apprentice at the time of Kazuo's murder."

The Kuchiki lord paused in his speech, regarding the man with flat look. "Fifty-five years ago, my wife was murdered."

"I am sorry for your loss, Kuchiki-sama." Sanosuke started, "But I do not know why you would seek out one such as myself for such a matter."

Byakuya's expression did not change, but a flash of emotion seemed to flicker through his cold eyes, that disappeared a second later. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning."

"That would be most helpful, milord."

"My wife, Hisana, had never been the strongest physically, but her immune system had lasted her through years in the Rukon. She had never had any health problems in the time I was aquainted with her, and I had made sure she had regular checkups at the Fourth Division. Four years into our marriage, she began to fall ill." His voice cracked at the end, as Byakuya remembered his heart clench and drop to his stomach when he had first heard the news all those years ago.

"The head of Seireitei's medical division, Captain Unohana, concluded it was most likely a disease Hisana had contracted during her frequent visits to Rukongai. Every other doctor I hired said the same. At the time, I too, believed this. The illness progressed, and Hisana's health dwindled with each passing day. A year after the discovery of her condition, she passed away." The noble's voice grew softer now, reminiscent; Sanosuke was sure he was revelling in the memories of his wife.

"I can understand your pain, milord." Byakuya stared at him with an expression shadowing disbelief, and Sanosuke quickly explained himself. "My wife, too, passed away of illness several years ago. Chiyo, my daughter, is the only reminder I had of her."

Byakuya tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. "I also have a reminder of my wife; her younger sister, Rukia, whom I adopted into my family a year after her death. She is the mirror image of my late wife. However, this is where our stories differ; and is why I have come to find you."

Sanosuke nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Just recently, I have come across evidence that suggests Hisana's death may not have been as it seemed."

"She was murdered." Sanosuke said, shock evident on his face.

"Yes." Byakuya nodded, "Poisoned, to be more precise."

"Who would do such a thing? I have always heard her to be an exceptionally kind woman."

"I am rather ashamed to say that it was members of my own family that commited such a crime." Anger flashed through his eyes. "However, they will soon face the consequences of their actions. I have set a trial date for the twenty-seventh of March."

"I still fail to see my involvement in this case, milord."

The noble slipped a sheet of paper across the wooden table towards the other man. "The law requires that I have two witnesses present during the trial to testify in my favour. You, as the late doctor's apprentice, may have valuable information that may be helpful in deciding the verdict."

"How are you sure I have such information?" Sanosuke asked, staring the noble in the eye.

"I am not, but I believe you to be an observant man," Byakuya stated simply, "You seem to understand much beyond what you reveal."

"I am hounored you have such high opinion of me, Kuchiki-sama." He bowed his head slightly, "However, I am the only trained doctor in this area – if I leave even for a few hours..."

"I will ensure that there will be a trained professional here to take your place during the time." Byakuya interrupted, "And any loss of profit I can make up to you. I will provide you with anything you need in order to obtain your willingness in this matter."

"Very well." Sanosuke agreed, nodding his consent. "I will prepare what I can."

"You have my thanks." Byakuya said, rising from the stiff wooden chair. "I will send a guard out to escort you on the day of the trial for your own safety."

"Of course, Kuchiki-sama," Sanosuke too, rose, and bowed, "But I have a favour to ask of you."

Byakuya paused on his way to the door. "What is it?"

"This poison you mention, is if possible for you to reveal which poison it is? I would like to examine it for myself."

"I can do better." Byakuya said, "I have a leftover sample I can leave with you, if you desire." He reached into the folds of his robes and extract a small blue bottle – the 'emergency dose'. "Learn what you can from it."

"Yes, thank you, milord."

"I will see you in a month."

* * *

"WHAT?! This cannot be? How did he find out?!" A raspy voice cried out.

"I do not know – but does it really matter? He knows now, and he is not happy!" Another voice answered him.

"I though we had taken every precaution to prevent this from happening! How did he know?!"

"Someone must have tipped him off – or perhaps he overheard our meeting. But that change nothing now – we are to be brought to trial in a month."

"Stop! This is insanity!" The oldest of the group commanded, and the rest fell into a hush. "Summon Byakuya-sama immediately – perhaps we can convince him otherwise."

"Are you insane? Byakuya-sama tolerates us at best – there is no way he will listen to us!"

"It does not matter." The older snapped. "Summon him immediately."

"But-"

"_Now." _

**

* * *

****A/N: **It been a while since I've updated...and I have no excuse, except the overly used 'too-much-homework'. However, it's Spring Break now, so I have an entire week to plan and write (and read more fanfiction, of course). Anyway, not much to say, except...uh oh! The Elders are pissed! Who knows what they might do to get their own way...

Anyway, I'm off now. BoA's US debut album is out today, and I must convince my parents to let me order it online! Since I live in Canada, the material version isn't on shelves un April 7th. Either way, I'll get it one way or another. I can't wait to hear the english version of Girls on Top. :)


	7. Confrontations

**Poisoned**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**Chapter VII: Confrontations**

"Kuchiki Byakuya. We have come across the most surprising information." The head elder stated with blunt coldness, glaring at the figure standing at the center of the floor.

Kuchiki Byakuya did not miss this, and replied in kind, with a glare many times more frosty than the elders. "It seems I am not the only one that has come across surprising information."

"But this is absurd!" The elder spluttered, angrily waving a sheet of paper that was the court summons at Byakuya, "Why would you do such a thing for a matter of such petty importance?!"

Byakuya felt a searing rage shoot through his heart, and his eyes lit up with fury; the elder backed away hesitantly and looked towards his companions for support – they all adverted their gaze.

"How dare you," Byakuya said, his voice low and accusing, that seemed to shoot daggers at the one who dared say such a thing. "How dare you say that Hisana's importance is but 'petty' – that she is to be thrown away like trash."

"And is trash," the same elder boldly declared, but voice hesitated even as he said it, eyes avoiding Byakuya's furious gaze.

"Perhaps you have forgotten your place," Byakuya hissed, hand shifting towards Senbonzakura's hilt; the elders flinched, "Even deceased, she is still Lady of the Kuchiki House, and holds a rank far higher than your own – a rank far highers than any other noble in Seireitei but myself."

His long, tapered fingers grasped the hilt of his zanpaku-to, drawing the shining blade from it's sheath noiselessly. Glowing pink petals soon drifted about the room, gently brushing against the elder's thin neck, caressing the skin.

The wielder of the blades stepped forward slightly, with eyes hard and full of barely concealed hatred. The entire room held it breath; beads of sweat began to form on the offenders temple, but still, no one said a word.

"I suggest that you do not anger me by saying such things," said Byakuya, his deep voice completely emotionless, "Not unless you do not want that head of yours..." The small, lethal blades pressed deeper into wrinkled flesh.

No one breathed.

Then, the trance seemed to break, as if someone had snapped, and Byakuya recalled the bits of his blade, and sheathed his sword. He turned on his heel to leave the room, no sparing any of those in the room a second glance. His scarf fluttered elegantly behind them.

"I will see you in a month."

* * *

"_We cannot let this happen! What will become of us if this trial goes through? Should we lose, we willl be shamed for eternity!"_

"_Our name will be forever tainted with suspicion – we will perhaps even be killed."_

"_Byakuya-sama – Lord Kuchiki – is indeed a formidable foe when he sets his mind to it," All eyes turned to the head elder as he spoke out. "However, we cannot let the Kuchiki name fall into such shame."_

"_There comes a time for a legal case, when even the greatest lawyer cannot win."_

_He closed his heavy eyelids over tired eyes. "I have already set our defense into motion." _

"_Perhaps for once, the law will work in our favour."_

_

* * *

_

_**Three weeks later...**_

"What? How could this be?! There's no way..."

Sanosuke flipped through his notes with increasing haste, eyes wide and mind in a state of complete surprise. He examined the small vial of clear liquid – the liquid from the blue bottle that he had been researching for the past three weeks – and carefully reread all his notes.

"This...this is amazing." In a daze, he leaned back into his chair, letting his notes fall to the floor. Then, he snapped out of his note-induced trance, re-engergized with a new vigor he hadn't had in years.

"I must contact Kuchiki-sama!" He hurried to the door of his small lab to call one of the many guards that had been posted around his residence, to tell them to contact their Lord at once!

"I wouldn't do that, Endo Sanosuke." A smooth voice said, cutting through the chemically flooded air, "It would be most unwise."

He turned around in flashed, his hand on the silver door nob. "Who- Who's there?"

A tall, black figure stepped calmly out of the shadows. "Now," His voice was like a drug, a fear-inducing drug; it seemed to paralyse all who heard it, casting a shadow of evil over him. "Why don't you tell me what you've discovered? You can surely share this information with me too?"

"N-no!" His own voice came out in stutters, and his throat felt like it had closed over. "Stay away from me! I-I won't tell you anything!"

"Now, now," the voice admonished, "Let's not be so hasty. You wouldn't want me to hurt your little girl, would you?"

A second figure emerged form the shadows, his large hand held tightly over the mouth of a small girl. Chiyo, Sanosuke realized with a mixture of dread and horror.

"Smart girl," the first one grinned, revealing a mouth full of sharp, glinting teeth, "Not to run. Things could have gotten...messy. But I do like to see the red, red blood of a child..." He walked over and ran a long finger down Chiyo's pale cheek. Her eyes were wide with horror; a small cut formed where he had touched her. "Such a nice color...it would look nicer on your floor, wouldn't it, doctor?" A small dagger suddenly appeared and was held under her trembling throat.

"Stop!" Sanosuke cried out desperately, his voice surprisingly intact and firm. "I'll...I'll give you what you want. Just don't hurt her. Please."

The man in black widened his grin. "I thought you might see it my way, doctor..."

* * *

Aya strolled through the streets of the shopping district absently, a large basket hanging off her arm and and haori drawn tightly around her thin frame. There was an unnatural chill in the air that day, and the sky was swarming with dark clouds, foretelling a storm to come.

"I should head back," Aya murmured to herself, quickening her pace, "Kayako-san will be wanting the groceries soon."

Her chocolate eyes hastened a look at the nearby clock tower, gasping when she noticed the time, then took off a run down the sparesly populated street. She was expected back half and hour ago! Kayako-san was going to be so mad at her...

She skidded to a halt beside an dark alleyway, shrouded in shadows and mystery. But she had been down that route many, many times before; it would get her back on the Kuchiki estate in half the time the regular route did.

Her mind clouded with urgency instead of common sense, completely disregarding the danger that the action would impose, Aya dashed down the dark alleyway, hair and dust flying behind her.

She turned another corner, and hurried forward in her haste.

If she had looked her behind her she would have noticed the dark shadow trailing her from behind; silent and dark, with the stealth of a member of the Secret Remote Force.

Aya stopped abruptly as she hit a dead end. Had she, somehow in her haste, turned a wrong corner? She twirled around, intending on retracing her steps, and came face to chest with a solid, black, figure.

"Too late to turn back now," the low voice murmured in her ear; a flash of silver glinted in the darkness.

It was the last thing she saw before she felt a pressure at the back of her neck, and her world went black.

* * *

Jidanbo had had a very uneventful day. There was nothing going on these days, and with the Winter War long over, his life was but an endless cycle of wake up, guard the gate, sleep. Wake up, guard the gate, sleep. Day after day, week after week, month after month.

He raised his eyes towards the clouds in the sky. Oh, how he wished he could be like them, so light, and carefree, without a care in the world.

"Excuse me, Gatekeeper." A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He squinted at his feet, down at a small figure clothed in a hooded brown cloak that had obviously seen better days.

"Yes," Jidanbo grunted, annoyed at being interrupted in this thoughts, "What d'you want?"

"I am searching for Kuchiki Byakuya," It was a female, judging from the soft, lilting tone of her voice, and the delicate hands that peeked out from the coarse cloth. "I can find him behind those gates, can I not?"

"Sorry, miss," said the gatekeeper, "I can't let anyone pass without permission from the Seireitei. Here to join the Academy, maybe, miss?"

A small, pained smile appeared on her lips. "No...I am just searching for something I have no right to keep."

"I'll see what I can do," the giant offered, "What's your name?"

The same delicate hands raised the large hood of her covering off her head of ebony locks. Large blue-violet gazed sadly at him.

"My name," the woman murmured, folding her hands delicately over her heart. "is Hisana."

* * *

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

  
**A/N: **To be honest, when I first planned out this story, it wasn't supposed to be like this...but I was hit with an epiphany a little while ago, and I kinda like this ending better - so I'm going to go see where it goes.

One last update before Spring Break is over, since I'm heading back to school tomorrow morning! I'm not sure whether I should be happy or sad. Point is, once the work starts piling up again, updates will probably have longer time periodsin between, so I'm trying to write as much of it out as I still can. :)


End file.
